Heavy duty liquid detergent products have grown in popularity over recent years. The sale of such products in specialized dispensing containers, usually including a combined measuring cup/closure, and a bottle with a drainback fitment/spout has enhanced the consumers experience in the use of such products thus helping to increase their popularity.
While drainback containers have enhanced the convenience of the use of heavy duty liquid detergents and other products, still some problems exist. Many of the containers, especially those with drainback fitments, are susceptible to double pouring. Double pouring is when two streams of product are dispensed by a single pouring fitment. One stream is poured through the pouring spout as is intended. Another stream is poured through a drainback reservoir. Double pouring especially occurs during the initial dispensing of a full bottle. The problem which this presents is that one of the streams (typically the stream coming from the drainback reservoir) may not pour into the area that the user wants it to, such as into a measuring cup or into the wash basin of a washing machine. This results in the product being spilled causing an unpleasant user experience.
While consumers have grown increasingly to prefer laundry detergents in the form of liquids, new laundry detergents in the form of gels have also been developed. Thus, the need is as great as ever for a convenient container for neatly and efficiently dispensing products such as heavy duty liquid as well as other flowable forms such as gels.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pour spout fitment that is less susceptible to double pouring, thereby making the user's experience more pleasant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pour spout fitment that may be used with new product forms such as gels.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the specification.